While attention has been focused in the past on devices and methods to support books, this has been for the most part, directed to situations where it is desired that the book shall stand or rest upon another inanimate object such as a table, desk, bed, etc. However, in many reading situations there is no readily available or convenient place to put the book down for support. This invention, on the other hand, is directed toward assisting the user/reader in holding the book in his hand. Reading for extended periods of even ten, fifteen or more minutes can be tiresome when the reader is standing such as travelling on a subway.
In addition, there is another problem and that is holding the book open at the proper page. Unless the book is resting on something, reading is a two-handed task, i.e. one hand to support the book and the other hand to hold it open at the proper pages and to turn the page.
Patents of general interest to the subject of book holders are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,196,715, 1,363,120, 1,665,641 and 1,805,191. The latter patent shows a device which clamps against the spine of a book by passing a strip down through the pages of the book clamping at the top and bottom. In contrast, as well be later described, this invention clamps entirely on the outside of the book.